20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screens
November 1977-2010 GW307H223.jpg GW372H232.jpg GW303H226.jpg 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screen (Black Background).png 4C1AF764-D157-43EB-A79E-79F51109A28D.jpeg GW305H225.jpg GW345H259.jpg GW333H247.jpg GW347H179.jpg GW355H164.jpg Spanish Fox Warning 1.jpg French Fox Warning.jpg Warning: On a bright red background, we see the words "FBI WARNING" (with "FBI" in large, tall letters) with the FBI logo next to it. Under it is the FBI Warning text. The second sentence differs: *1978-84: "The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement." *1984 onward: "Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine." Trivia: This warning is shown in the Video Pirates segment of the 1987 Universal anthology comedy Amazon Women on the Moon. In the segment, a group of pirates who like to illegally bootleg VHS tapes (the leader is played by William Marshall) find a treasure trove of VHS tapes and laserdiscs. One of them puts one into a VCR, and it displays this warning. He then sarcastically says "Ooooh, I'm so scared!", and he and his crew break into laughter. Variants: *Black and white variants of the 1978 and 1984 versions are seen on classic films and shorts in black & white (except for the 1988 release of Curly Top, which strangely features the color warning.) **In most cases, the B&W variant of the 1978 version has a black background, but on the 1979 Magnetic Video VHSs of The Longest Day and The Young Lions, it has a gray background. *On pre-1989 Worldvision Home Video and Hanna-Barbera Home Video releases, the red background is much brighter. *There is also a variant with a black background on the 1984 Embassy release of The Howling and the 1983 Embassy release of Blade Runner. This should not be confused with the normal B&W version of the 1978 warning, as both features are in color. *Early Magnetic/20th Century-Fox/CBS-Fox Videodiscs between 1981 and 1984 use a variant of this original warning that removes "video tapes" and replaces it with "video discs" in a crude, mismatched fashion, using a font similar to the "$250,000" version of the warning. *On Magnetic/20th Century-Fox Video releases of Avco Embassy tapes, the warning screen is preceded by a digital copyright notice with white chyroned text over a light background, which would then cut to this screen. *The 1982 20th Century Fox Video Betamax/1995 US VHS releases of Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope have this play after the credits fade out with the film's closing theme fading out. *Starting in 1984, the background is solid red, set at moderate brightness. The first sentence is mostly unchanged, with a modification to read "copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes, and video discs." The second sentence is the "$250,000" version, and all text is in a different font except "FBI WARNING". *On the original release of Blackadder's Christmas Carol, the above-mentioned text is used. *An incredibly rare variant has the warning on a sky blue background like that of the 1997-2005 Word Entertainment warning. The only known release with this variant is a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e52GbqOGkQw Playhouse Video/20th Century Fox VHS release of Wee Willie Winkie]. *On late 1988-mid 1990 prints, from just before CBS/Fox Video started printing their tapes at Rank Video Services America, during this above-mentioned screen, a still version of the 1984 CBS/Fox Video logo appears a couple of times, staying on the screen for about five seconds before cutting back to the warning. Usually, it goes warning, logo still, warning, logo still, warning, logo still; however, the full version, as seen on pressings of Broadcast News and Carousel, goes logo still, warning, logo still, warning, logo still, warning, logo still, warning, logo still. *On certain Video Treasures releases, the background is composed of the gray Video Treasures logo wallpaper shown in the second Video Treasures logo. More details are available here. *On pre-2004 DVDs with the warning and VHS beginning in 1999, the font is somewhat more modern-looking, and has a wallpaper of the FOX name on the BG. *On Spanish-language releases, the FBI warning screen appears in English as usual, only to cut to a Spanish translation ("AVISO DEL FBI") several seconds later. *D-VHS cassettes feature this warning in the same aspect ratio as the film, and "FBI" is the same size as "WARNING". Additionally, "FBI WARNING" is centered, and the FBI seal is removed. *Beginning in 1999, a second screen is used, with "ATTENTION" in place of "FBI WARNING" and with different text. Additionally, on Canadian releases, the text changes to French. *On the 2000 DVD of X-Men, after the 1999 version, the text on the "ATTENTION" screen appears on a black background, which goes static and leads to the menu animation. *An enhanced version of the second screen of the 1999 warning appears on Blu-rays of the time, such as The Princess Bride and Juno. *On Key DVD releases, the background is orange with the Key Video print logo wallpapered. The FBI seal is removed, and the text is aligned to the center. Also, on the "ATTENTION" warning screen, the above text instead reads "INTERPOL WARNING". *On the 2001 VHS of Bootmen, the second screen is on-screen for nearly 20 seconds. *On the 1981 Magnetic Video VHS of Coming Home, the warning cuts in and out. *On the 1981 Magnetic Video VHS of Brief Encounter and the 1993 CBS/Fox VHS of Doctor Who: Daleks - The Early Years, the warning cuts in and fades out. FX/SFX: None, unless you want to count the CBS/FOX logo being cut to a couple of times, and for 1999-2005 Canadian/Spanish releases, the warning text changing from English to French or Spanish. On most VHS releases, the warnings fade in and out. Music/Sounds: None, but on Descriptive Video Service VHS's, a narrator reads out the warning, though the announcer varies by tape. * Frances Kelley says "A warning appears" and reads out the warning in full on Miracle on 34th Street. * On Mrs. Doubtfire, Chloe Leaman says "An FBI warning" and reads out the first part of the warning text. Availability: Seen on Magnetic Video, 20th Century-Fox Video, CBS/Fox Video, FOXVideo, BBC Video, and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment releases releases from the era, and in most cases will appear after the program material. *The 1979 release of The Making of Star Wars and many other pre-1981 tapes, as well as a few United Artists tapes from 1981 (including The Jazz Singer, The Barefoot Contessa, and Let It Be) have the warning precede the Magnetic Video logo (the same goes for 1999-2004 releases, which have this precede the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo). Some early Magnetic videos, such as Beneath the Planet of the Apes and M*A*S*H, have no warning; this premiered on reprints of bestsellers from summer 1978, including Hello, Dolly!. *This was also seen on some 1982-83 Embassy Home Entertainment releases, including Escape from New York and Warlords of the Twenty First Century. The videodisc variant can be seen on various 1981-83 Magnetic Video/20th Century-Fox Video/CBS-Fox Video releases. *The original version also appears on pre-1995 Rhino Home Video releases. On the 1982 CBS/FOX CED of Alien, the pre-2004 Warner Home Video warning is used instead. *The first version of the 1984/"$250,000" version makes a surprise appearance at the end of the Ace Video release of Subway, sourced from the video master made in 1986 for Key Video's release. *The version that cuts to the CBS/Fox logo appears at the start rather than the end, and can be seen on late 1988-mid 1990 prints of CBS/Fox Video releases, such as License to Kill, Iron Eagle, Die Hard, Magic Memories on Ice, The Sound of Music, A Fish Called Wanda, In Like Flint, Billy Joel: The Video Album Volume 1, and Garfield Goes to Hollywood; the full sequence appears on some prints of Broadcast News and makes a surprise appearance on the VHS of Carousel, one of the first new CBS/Fox releases following the move to RVSA. *The black and white version of the first variant of the 1984/$250,000 warning is seen on the 1989 CBS/FOX Video release of House on Haunted Hill. *The first movie on VHS to feature the 1999 warning was Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace. The DVD/VHS 1999 version made a surprise appearance on a late-1990s print of Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out, despite the fact that the logos at the beginning were unchanged from their last mid-1990s printing. *On American DVDs, the Spanish and French-language warnings can be accessed by going into the settings on your DVD player, then changing the language settings to "Spanish" or "French", and then starting the DVD up. This is also the case with Blu-rays, but as no French translation of the 2004 warning exists (and vice-versa for a Spanish translation of the Blu-ray variant), accessing either language will only yield one translated warning. *On VHS around 2003, usually the first screen of the 1999 version appeared, but on the 2001 VHS of Bootmen and the 2003 VHS of Drumline, the second screen appeared instead of the first. *While the pre-1999 variants usually appeared as the last thing on the tape (excluding most Magnetic titles and releases with the CBS/FOX logo sequence), demo tapes have it before the movie. *The 1978 version appears twice on the 1980 Magnetic Video VHS of The Boys from Brazil, at both ends of the tape. (Media Home Entertainment era) 1990-1993 GW258H194.jpg GW263H193.jpg GW263H193 (1).jpg Warning: This is basically a generic warning screen that was used since 1987. FX/SFX: None except for the fading of the INTERPOL text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Media Home Entertainment releases distributed by (CBS-)Fox Video. 2004-2013 GW308H169.jpg GW308H169 (1).jpg Fox 2005 Warning.jpg Spanish Fox Warning 2.jpg Warning: On a blue/white gradient textured background, we see a color FBI logo with "FBI ANTI-PIRACY WARNING" in a white box in front of it. The Warning text in white appears below. This is basically a generic warning screen that was used since 2004. Variants: *Sometimes, the warning text will be rearranged. *An enhanced version was used on Blu-rays, in which the texture was different, the text and logo were smaller, and the text doesn't have a drop shadow. *On Star Wars: Clone Wars: Volume Two, the warning fades in and out. *A Spanish-language version exists. It can be accessed by changing the language options on your DVD player to "Spanish", and may have been used on Spanish issues of Fox titles. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Used on all 2004-13 20th Century Fox releases save for Fox-distributed HiT Entertainment releases, which used HiT's warning and didn't have a Fox logo. 2009- GW364H186.jpg GW387H196.jpg Warning: On a black background, the word "WARNING" appears in red and on bottom has the white text below. Variant: MGM DVD releases have a different organization of the text and "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios, Inc." in place of "Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, LLC.". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the end of the programs from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment DVDs and Blu-ray discs (mostly European releases). The variation appears on MGM DVD releases. 2013- Lionsgate Home Entertainment (Warning 2) (Part 1).jpg Lionsgate Home Entertainment (Warning 2) (Part 2).jpg Warning: This is basically a generic warning screen that was used since 2011. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current. 'INTERNATIONAL WARNINGS (NON-USA/CANADA)' 'United Kingdom' Early 1977-80 Warning: On a red background, we see white warning text like this: THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THIS FILM FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY AND ANY OTHER USE INCLUDING MAKING COPIES OF THE FILM, CAUSING IT TO BE SEEN OR HEARD IN PUBLIC OR BROADCASTING IT OR CAUSING IT TO BE TRANSMITTED TO SUBSCRIBERS TO A DIFFUSION SERVICE OR SELLING, LETTING ON HIRE OR OTHERWISE DEALING WITH IT IN WHOLE OR IN PART, IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Only found on Magnetic Video pre-cert releases, like 100 Rifles. 1980-82 Warning: On a black background, we see the wording "Magnetic Video" and below is the warning text. The first paragraph is red and the second paragraph is yellow. Everything goes like this: Magnetic Video The copyright proprietor has licensed this film for private home use only and any other use including making copies of the film, causing it to be seen or heard in public or broadcasting it, or causing it to be transmitted to subscribers to a diffusion service or service, letting on hire or otherwise dealing with it in whole or in part is strictly prohibited. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It can be found on the Magnetic Video pre-cert release of Alien. 1982-1983? Warning: On a black background, we see the same warning text in white as the High Fliers Video Distribution Warning Screen: The copyright proprietor has licensed the picture contained in this videocassette for private home use only and prohibits any other use, copying, reproduction or performance in public, in whole or in part. Variant: Laserdiscs had the words "contained in this videocassette" replaced with "recorded on this video disc". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A stoic man (which is also the same man that provides the 20th Century Fox Video UK voiceover) reads the warning text out loud. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Ultra rare. So far, it's only known to exist at the end of the 1982 UK pre-cert tapes of The St Valentine's Day Massacre, The Desert Fox, and Star Wars. The Laserdisc variant appeared on an original UK Laserdisc of Star Wars. 1983-84 Warning: On a black background, the name of the film or TV series/episode title (which varies based on the tape) types in. Afterwards the warning text types in like this: The copyright proprietor has licensed the picture contained in this videocassette for private home use only and prohibits any other use, copying, reproduction or performance in public in whole or in part. This product is manufactured, distributed and marketed solely by CBS/FOX VIDEO LIMITED. Everything is blue with a white outline. FX/SFX: The warning text typing in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on old pre-cert VHS releases, like Table for Five and Judas Priest Live. 1984 RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Piracy_Warning_(1984)_(S1)_(V1).png RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Piracy_Warning_(1984)_(S1)_(V2).png Warning: On a black background, we see the name of the film or TV series/episode title (which varies based on the tape) typing in in black with a white outline. Then a red line appears, and we see a teal warning text, which appears to be in a longer script than before reading: The copyright proprietor has licensed this picture and all other material featured in this videocassette for private home use only and prohibits any other use, copying, reproduction or performance in public in whole or in part. Then it fades out to make room for the next screen: This product is manufactured, distributed and marketed solely by CBS/FOX VIDEO LIMITED FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was also very short-lived. Seen on the UK VHS releases of The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Porky's II: The Next Day. 1984-2005 CBS FOX Warning Scroll (S1).png CBS FOX Warning Scroll (S2).png Fox Video Warning Scroll 1991 (S1).png Fox Video Warning Scroll 1991 (S2).png Fox_Video_UK_Warning_(1991)_(My_Best_Friends).png Fox Video Warning Scroll 1995 (S1).png Fox Video Warning Scroll 1995 (S2).png Fox Video UK Warning (1991) (My Best Friends Too).png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment UK Warning (1995) (The X-Files - Tooms) (S1).png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment UK Warning (1995) (The X-Files - Tooms) (S2).png 20th Century Fox Warning Scroll 1995 (S1).png 20th Century Fox Warning Scroll 1995 (S2).png 20th Century Fox Warning Scroll 1997 (S1).png 20th Century Fox Warning Scroll 1997 (S2).png 20th Century Fox Warning Scroll 2000 (S1).png 20th Century Fox Warning Scroll 2000 (S2).png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_1999-2005_Warning_Screen_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_1999-2005_Warning_Screen_(S2).png 20th Century Fox Warning Scroll 2005 (S1).png 20th Century Fox Warning Scroll 2005 (S2).png Warning: We see the Warning text scrolling up. On a black background, like the previous warning, the name of the film or TV program/episode title appearing on the tape appears in yellow. Below it is teal warning text reading: THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THIS PICTURE AND ALSO OTHER MATERIAL FEATURED IN THIS VIDEO-CASSETTE FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY AND PROHIBITS ANY OTHER USE, COPYING, REPRODUCTION OR PERFORMANCE IN PUBLIC, IN WHOLE OR IN PART. Variants: *This notice at the bottom of the text was changed various times. *1984-1991: "This program is manufactured, distributed and marketed solely by CBS/FOX Video Limited." **1991-1995: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOX VIDEO LIMITED." **1994-1997: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOX GUILD HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." **1995-2005: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY 20TH CENTURY FOX HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." **1997-2003: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOX PATHÉ HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." *In the CBS/FOX era, the title faded in and remained at the top throughout the warning. *The font varies. From 1984 to 1993, the font was in Helvetica. From 1993 to 1999, the font was in Futura. From 1999 onward a condensed Futura-ish font was used. Sometimes two fonts are used at once (the title using one and the scroll using another). *In some cases, the title isn't in italics. *In some rare cases (such as the 2000 VHS of The Simpsons Against the World), no italics are used. *MGM Home Entertainment releases from 1999-2005 used this warning, though the manufacturing notice at the bottom is omitted. *The 2005 releases of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith and Robots have massively oversized title text, in a different font (which is also used for the warning scroll) FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling. Cheesy Factor: On rare occasions, the titles would suffer from typos. On the British VHS issue of Myra Breckinridge, the title appears as Myra Breckenridge. The same screen appears again at the end, only this time reading Myra Breckenbridge! See also the Aliens: Special Edition image above. Music/Sounds: None, though on Monty Python and the Holy Grail, the screen is pasted over the black screen at the end of the film, with the end music still going on. Availability: By far, more common than any of the previous warning screens. Seen on most British tapes at both the start and the end. Use the film titles as shown in the above pictures as evidence of where you can find them. 1999-present Warning: On a black background, white warning text in Helvetica with UK & IRELAND above in red. Variant: A rare variant exists where the warning has the name of the country in red above. Sometimes, the company may vary on the DVD, as either "Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, Inc." or as "MGM Home Entertainment, Inc.". FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Like the HBO Video warnings, it says "editing." Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the end of 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and MGM Home Entertainment DVDs. On early DVDs such as The Simpsons: The Complete First Season, X2: X-Men United, Fight Club, and the original UK DVD of The World is Not Enough, the warning appeared in front. 'Australia' 1977-1983 20th_Century_Fox_Video_1977-1984_Australian_Warning_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Video_1977-1984_Australian_Warning_(S2).png 20th_Century_Fox_Video_1977-1984_Australian_Warning_(S3).png 20th_Century_Fox_Video_1977-1984_Australian_Warning_(S4).png Warning: On a blue background is a large yellow "WARNING" with black drop shadow. Below it, white generic warning text, also with black drop shadow, scrolls up. When the last of the warning text is gone, it cuts to black or the 20th Century Fox Video bumper. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: Relaxing bright elevator music plays in the background. An announcer reads the text out loud, except for "(RESOLUTION ADOPTED AT INTERPOL GENERAL ASSEMBLY, STOCKHOLM, SWEDEN, SEPTEMBER 8, 1977)". Availability: Found at the end of Magnetic Video, start of 20th Century Fox-Video and start of early CBS/Fox Video releases in Australia. 1983-1987 GW209H149.png GW209H148.png GW218H157.png GW227H160.png GW241H173.png CBS-FOX-Earlier-Warning-Rocky-Horror-1.png CBS-FOX-Earlier-Warning-Rocky-Horror-2.png CBS-FOX-Earlier-Warning-Rocky-Horror-3.png Warning: On the same background as the 1984 CBS/Fox Video logo, a large light blue "WARNING" fades in at the top. Underneath it, light blue warning text scrolls up. After the scrolling is done, "WARNING" fades out. Variants: *There is an alternate variant in a Courier New-type font with rephrased wording. In some cases this is used on the same tape as the standard version. *An earlier version exists with yellow text on a light blue background. FX/SFX: The fading of "WARNING", the text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None, although the earlier variant has the same audio from the previous warning, only slightly shortened, since the warning fades out earlier. Availability: Found on Australian CBS/Fox Video releases from the era. 1987-1995 Warning: This is basically a generic warning screen that was used since 1986. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on later CBS/Fox Video releases, as well as most Fox Video releases. 1995-1999 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment AU Warning 4a.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment AU Warning 4b.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment AU Warning 4c.png Warning: On a black-blue gradient background, we see the yellow text "WARNING" appears. Different Australian script from before scrolling up below warning. FX/SFX: The scroll up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on all 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment releases with the 1st international logo. 1999-2005 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment AU Warning 5a.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment AU Warning 5b.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment AU Warning 5c.png Warning: On a black background, we see the words "WARNING" in white. The same warning text from before appears scrolling up. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Fox tapes in Australia with the 2nd international logo. 1999-present Warning: Same as the UK warning, except it reads "AUSTRALIA". Variant: A rare variant exists where the warning has the name of the country in red above. Sometimes, the company may vary on the DVD, as either "Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, Inc." or as "MGM Home Entertainment, Inc.". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found at the end of Australian DVDs. Also appeared on some UK DVDs, like Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. Brazil 2000s Warning: On a faded background of the international 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo, which is frozen in place, we see the word "ADVERTÊNCIA" underlined in yellow and below it is the warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. So far, seen on a 2002 Brazilian VHS release of Ice Age (A Era Do Gelo). 'Canada' 1980-1999 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Interpol Warning 1a.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Interpol Warning 1b.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Interpol Warning 1c.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Interpol Warning 1d.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Interpol Warning 1e.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Interpol Warning 1f.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Interpol Warning 1g.png Warning: The same red background is used, but this time, the warning text scrolls up, twice, once in English, and once in French. FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Canadian NTSC tapes. Used by Magnetic Video Corporation (1980-1982), 20th Century Fox Video (1982), CBS/Fox Video (1982-1998), Embassy Home Entertainment (1982-1998), Playhouse Video (1983-1990), Key Video (1983-1990), Charter Entertainment (1985-1988), Orion Home Video (1987-1998), Nelson Entertainment (1987-1991), Fox Video (1991-1998), 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-1999), Telegenic Entertainment (1997-1999), and Kaboom! Entertainment (1999-2003). 'Italy' 1991-1995 Italian Fox Video Warning Screen (1991).png Warning: On a blue background with a Fox Video logo, we see the white warning typing in and scrolling. FX/SFX: The warning text animating. Music/Sounds: Typewriter clicks when the warning types in, and an electronic whoosh sound when it scrolls. Availability: Seen on Fox Video releases in Italy. 1990s Fox Video Italia 1A.png Fox Video Italia 1B.png Fox Video Italia 1C.png Fox Video Italia 1D.png Warning: On a black-blue gradient background, we see white warning text in Italian. It quickly fades out, and then more text fades in, staying on-screen longer than the earlier text. FX/SFX: The fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was found on an Italian VHS of One Fine Day. 1995-1999 Fox Video Italia 2A.png Fox Video Italia 2B.png Fox Video Italia 2C.png Warning: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was found on an Italian VHS of Strange Days. 2000-2005 Fox Video Italia 0A.png Fox Video Italia 0B.png Warning: Over a still of the international TCFHE logo, white warning text scrolls up. Then, a while later, "VIETATO IL NOLEGGIO" scrolls up and stops at the very bottom. FX/SFX: The fading and scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on an extremely rare 2006 Italian VHS of Ice Age: The Meltdown. 'Japan' (1980s?-) Warning: On a light blue background, the INTERPOL warning scrolls up in Japanese. FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Japanese tapes from CBS/Fox Video, Fox Video, and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Category:Warning Screens Category:20th Century Fox IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki